Incidents
by Tenko
Summary: Bulma and Trunks have a little talk about Vegeta late one night before the Cell Games. (This has been rewritten.)
1. Incidents

Author: Christine Tarrant (Tenko)

Author: Christine Tarrant (Tenko)

Title: Incidents

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Ain't that a shame? I've tried talking to Akira Toriyama about it, but he just refuses. 

Author Notes:Uhhh, when I say 'never has threatened my life since he came to stay with us' that excludes the lil "STOP THAT OR I'LL BLAST YOU ALL!" thing, k? Good. Sorry that this most likely sucks, I was trying to write this during a writers block! -_-' I'll babble no longer! Happy memorials day weekend everyone (5/27/01)!

Wow, aren't those happy A/N from the day I wrote this fic (more or less)?Anyhoo, THIS is the rewritten version of Incidents.After I reread it to myself a few times, I realized that, hey this was my second fic that I've posted, and it sucks!What the hell was I thinking when I did this?!Well, I've learned a lot about writing since then! ^!^ Anyhow, umm...maybe it'll be better now... :|Oh and...uhhh...errrr, I'm not sure if this counts as romance or not. =\ (Chapter 2 is the ORIGINAL version if you'd like to read that for some ungodly reason.)

Mirai Trunks was standing in the kitchen of Capsule Corp., staring out the window.'_It's so different; Capsule Corp. is alive and everything is...it sure as hell isn't a crumbling wreck like in my time,'_ he thought wearily.

He smiled wryly to himself as he thought about how similar his two moms were--as strange as that was to say.His thoughts quickly turned back to his father; Vegeta. _'How could anyone be so stubborn? So arrogant? He's the proudest person I've ever met and most likely the stupidest.' _Just as Trunks' anger was beginning to boil, Bulma walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Trunks! Can't sleep?" she inquired as she yawned. She glanced at the clock noticing that it was 1:24 A.M.She instinctively became worried that something might be wrong with her handsome son from the future.Trunks noticed the worried look on her face, "Hey Mom, I can't sleep with Cell out there but it's nothing to be worried about."

Trunks flashed her a weak smile, but she didn't buy it. 

"Thinking about your dad?"

"...Yes...Hey, how did you know?"

"Mother's intuition, Dear." 

"Uh-huh...Umm, do you think I could ask you some things...about Dad?My mother--the other one--doesn't say much about him." 

"Trunks, you can ask me anything! Although, I'm not sure if there's much to tell..."

"That's always reassuring..."

"Yes, actually it is and don't be smart with me, Trunks Briefs! You may almost be my age, but I'm still your mother and you're living under my roof right at the moment! Anyway, what do you want to know?" Trunks chuckled at his mother's antics.It was good having at least one person in this messed up world to talk to--even if it was his mother.

"Well, does he really...care about you...us; as in the, you know, smaller me?"

Bulma sighed, "Hmmm, I bet the older me has told you this before, but he's a tough guy to figure out. Trunks dear, I don't really think you'd be here if he didn't care for me and he wouldn't be around if he didn't care...or at least tolerate us.Vegeta has never once said he loved me, he always says I put too much into words--" she paused to laugh and noticed Trunks was slightly blushing, "--but he finds ways to show me; as rare as those moments are.I know, it's old news that you've heard so many times before. Trunks, he does care, he'll just never admit it.You wouldn't think, but he can be the sweetest guy! He's never once threatened my life since he came to stay with us and I consider that improvement! He stopped scaring the delivery boys, too." the two shared a laugh.Sure, that was all good and nice, but something was still bugging him since it took place.

"Mom, I have to know one thing; Why didn't he try to save you and chibi-me from the energy wave Dr. Gero sent out?" Trunks asked bluntly.Just thinking about that incident made his skin crawl.

"Hmmm, well I asked him about that and he said, "That damned android was more important, you insignificant baka!" Trunks looked like someone had hit with a brick...a very, very big brick...

"Which translates to; I was too distracted by the situation at hand, I'm sorry," Bulma added swiftly. It was true...she'd learned to read between the lines with Vegeta. There weren't too many things he could hide from her. However, she always knew he was hiding something from her, but she couldn't figure it out just yet.It was like he still wasn't ready to give himself completely to their small, slightly dysfunctional family. Trunks gave her a funny but relieved look. 

"I bet you're also wondering exactly why I didn't stay with Yamcha, or did the future me tell you?" Trunks considered this; he knew Yamcha had found someone else, but he really didn't know the details.

"She kind of told me...in a very vague way."

Bulma nodded and took a deep breath, "You see, all of my friends kept saying he was cheating on me but he never did. Actually, he was jealous that I had a dream about your father right after you first came." she smiled at her son who was looking quite confused. "The reason I broke up with Yamcha was because he found someone else and he felt that I was falling for your father...which was partly true. Actually, he broke up with me, come to think of it!After Yamcha, I was opted to have Vegeta (^!~).

"You know me, I go for the bad boy look," she winked at Trunks who was looking very uneasy. "You can't blame him for being so cold in public. He's been through a lot. He'll show you he cares, sometime he will."

Trunks felt at ease with this newfound information.His dad surely was something else...

"Have I been to...I don't know; stressful about the power of the androids? Is that was drives him to go and get his ass kicked by them?" Bulma could only laugh. 

"It's his honor that keeps him going and I admire that.He wants to live up to his ancestors and makeup for being a toy of Frieza.It must be a bitch to know that you once had a planet of people of that loved and worshiped you and then have them all ripped away. He regrets not stopping Frieza's blast and saving his planet--or his father.I also think that he's just mad that he turned out the way he did.Besides, he's a prince; he has to act like the world's not good enough for him," Bulma paused and then grinned. 

"We seem a lot different, don't we?My room was always a mess and I could sleep for hours past when I should've be up. I was a really lazy genius.Not him though, he was always neat.The room he used was always kept perfectly neat and without any personal things to show that it was his room...or maybe he bribed the work bots...I dunno.He was never lazy, always training.

"We really are the same though, when it comes down to it. When have I ever showed any emotion for him in public?" Bulma finished speaking, leaving Trunks to absorb what he had just heard.

"You do seem a lot different, but a lot alike, too...In my time, it was only a passion sort of thing and you guys didn't stay together that long..." Trunks really didn't want to say this to his mom, but nonetheless... "I haven't really seen you guys together in public that much..."

"Really? We only stayed together for a little while, huh?Well, things have changed and he's stuck with me whether he likes it or not.Besides, the man would die without me and Capsule Corp. There would be no gravity room without us and I know your father couldn't live without that.He's a jerk, but I like him anyway." Bulma felt that her son was feeling better now...and she was right, he was.

"It was really great to meet him even though he did try to keep me from stopping Cell..." Trunks trailed off realizing his mom didn't know...or did she, he wasn't sure.Bulma's eyes narrowed as anger flashed over her features.

"Yes, I heard about that and I also talked to him about it. Hmph, that's why he's not here right at the moment.I told him to go train somewhere else because as long as he's going to be attacking MY son, he's not welcome here.He really can be an inconsiderate jerk, letting Cell absorb that other android.If this world comes to end in three days, he can listen to me bitch at him for the rest of eternity.Come to think of it, I can bitch at Krillin for destroying the remote that I spent days slaving over!Inconsiderate pigs..." Trunks face was mask of indifference making it impossible for Bulma to read.

"It's best not to worry about it, Trunks. I'm sorry though, that he would have the nerve to attack you.You had no choice but to fight back," Bulma folded her arms and rested her head on them. Trunks looked at the clock that oddly resembled Scratch, Dr. Brief's cat; 2:03 AM.Trunks hadn't realized they'd been talking for nearly an hour.He was really starting to get tired and he only had three days left to train.

"You should get some sleep, you only have three days left before the big match," Bulma said tiredly. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep now that her mind was on Vegeta.Trunks ran his hand through his lavender hair.

"Yeah, I should and so should you. Don't you still have to fix Android 16?" he said the last two words slowly hoping his hatred wouldn't show...too much. Bulma frowned at him.

"Not all Androids are that bad! 16's one of the good guys, it's Cell we have to worry about. Hey Trunks, in case I forget to tell you this: Be careful."

"Hey, you know I will."

"Uh-huh," through a monitor in Bulma's robe a wailing sound could be heard. 

"What's a mother to do? I have two sons up at this hour! Chi-Chi would flip if she found out," Bulma said with a smile as she dragged herself out of her chair and padded up the stairs to baby Trunks room.Trunks chuckled to himself and looked out at the window once again...just in time to see a shadowy figure land outside.Trunks knew who it was but he turned off the lights and went to the guestroom he was inhabiting anyhow.As he was setting his alarm clock he heard someone walking up the stairs to baby Trunks' room. Little Trunks' room happened to be on the other side of a thin wall making his parents voices audible.

"I thought I said you weren't welcomed here," came his mother's muffled voice.

"Hmph, you said 'until you are ready to apologize to me for what you did, you aren't welcomed here'," his father growled.

"Oh, I didn't know you listened to me that--" his mothers words were cut short. A few moments later Trunks heard his mother say, "Apology accepted."__


	2. The ORIGINAL version

Author: Christine Tarrant (Tenko)

Author: Christine Tarrant (Tenko)

Title: Incidents

Summary: Bulma and Trunks have a talk about Vegeta late one night.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DB, or DBGT, ain't that a shame? Don't try to sue me because all you'll get is a cardboard cutout of my pretty main character, Christine, from Hope's Angel thrown at your head!

Author Notes: *Gasps* I'm actually writing something about DBZ...without my lil character in it! I never thought I'd see the day that I wrote a DBZ fic. This is a lil mommy/son bonding thingy here, HAH! Fooled you, NO! It's about Bulma and Trunks talking about Vegeta behind his back...ooooo... ;) Oh, oh, oh before you leave (to read my story...)I want to say this: Bulma is a good cook in my story! I have never seen DB or early DBZ, so I dunno if they had her as a bad cook there or not! She made everyone shish-qua-bob (how the heck do you spell that?!)at Capsule Corps, right before Mirai Trunks came, so hah! Wait a minute...I forgot to put her cooking something, heh! Oh well! Uhhh, when I say 'never has threatened my life since he came to stay with us' that excludes the lil "STOP THAT OR I'LL BLAST YOU ALL!" thing, k? Good. Sorry that this most likely sucks, I was trying to write this during a writers block! -_-' I'll babble no longer! Happy memorials day weekend everyone (5/27/01)!

Mirai Trunks was standing in the kitchen of Capsule Corp staring out the window.'_It's so different, Capsule Corp is alive and everything is clean and...perfect,'_ he thought.He smiled to himself as he thought about how similar his two moms are.His thoughts quickly turned back to his father; Vegeta. _'How could anyone be so stubborn? So arrogant? He's the proudest person I've ever met and most likely the stupidest.' _Just as Trunks began to frown and then look angry, Bulma walked in the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Trunks, can't sleep?" She said as she yawned. She glanced at the clock noticing it was 1:24 AM.She instinctively became worried that something might be wrong with her handsome son from the future.Trunks noticed the worried look in her eyes and said, "Hey mom, I can't sleep with Cell out there but it's nothing to be worried about."

Trunks flashed her a weak smile, but she didn't buy it. 

"Thinking about your dad?"

"Yeah...do you mind if I asked you some questions? I know it's really weird, but my other mom never tells me anything."

"Trunks, you can ask me anything! I'm not sure if there's much to tell..."

"That's always reassuring..."

"Yes, actually it is and don't be smart with me, Trunks Briefs! You may almost be my age, but I'm still your mother and you're living under my roof at the moment! Anyways, what do you want to know?" Trunks smiled at his mothers words.It was good having at least one person in this world to talk to--even if it was his mom.

"Well, does he really love you...us as in the, you know, smaller me?"

Bulma sighed, "well, I bet the older me told you this before, but he's a tough guy to figure out. Trunks dear, I don't really think you'd be here if he didn't love me and he wouldn't be around if he didn't love us.Vegeta has never once said he loved me, he always says I put too much into words--" She paused to laugh and noticed Trunks was slightly blushing, "--but he finds ways to show me.I know, it's old news that you've heard so many times before! Trunks, he does care, he'll just never admit it.You wouldn't think, but he can be the sweetest guy, he's never once threatened my life since he came to stay with us and I consider that improvement! He stopped scaring the noodle delivery boys, too." They both laughed at that. He had heard most of that before, but something was still bugging him.

"Mom, I have to know one thing; Why didn't he try to save you and Chibi-me from the energy wave Dr. Gero sent out?" Trunks asked simply even though he was slightly worried about the answer he'd receive.

"Hmmm, well I asked him about that and he said, "That damned android was more important right at the moment, baka!" Trunks looked like someone had hit with a brick...a very, very big brick...

"Which translates to; I knew Trunks had it covered and I really did have to keep an eye on the android so it didn't come back later and kill you." Bulma added swiftly. It was true...she'd learned to read between the lines with Vegeta. There weren't too many things he could hide from her. She always knew he was hiding something from her, but she couldn't figure it out just yet.It was like he still wasn't ready to give himself completely to their small family. Trunks gave her a funny but relieved look. 

"I bet you're also wondering exactly why I didn't stay with Yamcha, huh?" Trunks nodded.

"Well, all of my friends kept saying he was cheating on me but he never did. Actually he was jealous that I had a dream about your father right after you first came." She smiled at her son who was looking confused. "The reason I broke up with Yamcha was because I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with your father. You know me, I go for the bad boy look," She winked at Trunks who looked like he was very uneasy. "You can't blame him for being so cold in public. He's been through a lot. He'll show you he cares, sometime he will."

Trunks was relieved to know his dad really did care even though deep down he already had known the answers. "Have I been to...I don't know; stressful about the power of the androids? Is that was drives him to go and get his ass kicked by them?" Bulma could only laugh. 

"It's his honor that keeps him going and I admire that.He wants to live up to his ancestors and makeup for being a toy of Frieza.It must be a bitch to know that you once had a planet of people of that loved and worshiped you and then have them all ripped away. He regrets not stopping Frieza's blast and saving his planet--or his father. Besides, he's a prince; he has to act like the world's not good enough for him." Bulma paused and then grinned. "We seem a lot different, don't we?My room was always a mess and I could sleep for hours past when I should be up. I was a really lazy genius.Not him though, he was always neat.The room he used was always kept perfectly...or maybe he bribed the work bots...I dunno.He was never lazy, always training.We really are the same though, when it comes down to it. When have I ever showed any emotion for him in public?" Bulma finished speaking and Trunks was still absorbing what he had just heard.

"You do seem a lot different, but a lot alike, too...In my time, it was only a passion sort of thing and you guys didn't stay together that long..." Trunks really didn't want to say this to his mom, but something drove him to. "I haven't really seen you guys together him public much..."

"Really? We only stayed together for a little while, huh?Well, things have changed and he's stuck with me whether he likes it or not.Besides, the man would die without me and Capsule Corp. There would be no gravity room without us and I know your father couldn't live without that.He's a jerk, but I love him anyways." Trunks knew all along his father cared at least a little but still...

"It was really great to meet him even though he did try to keep me from stopping Cell..." Trunks trailed off realizing his mom didn't know...or did she, he wasn't sure. Bulma's eyes narrowed and you could tell she was angry.

"Yes, I heard about that and I also talked to him about that. Humph, that's why he's not here right at the moment.I told him to go train somewhere else because as long as he's going to be attacking MY son he's not welcome here.He really can be an inconsiderate jerk, letting Cell take 18.If this world comes to end in three days, he can listen to me yell at him for the rest of eternity." Trunks looked wary, mad, sad, grateful or something else, Bulma couldn't exactly tell what he was thinking. 

"It's best not to worry about it, Trunks. I'm sorry though, that he would have the nerve to attack you. You had no choice but to fight back," Bulma folded her arms and rested her head on them. Trunks looked at the clock that resembled Scratch, Dr. Brief's cat; 2:03 AM.Trunks hadn't realized they'd been talking for nearly an hour.He was really starting to get tired and he only had three days left to train.

"You should get some sleep, you only three days left before the big match," Bulma said tiredly. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep now that her mind was on Vegeta.Trunks ran his hand through his lavender hair.

"Yeah, I should and so should you. Don't you still have to finish Android 16?" He said the last two words slowly so his hatred wouldn't show...too much. Bulma frowned at him.

"Not all Androids are that bad! 16's one of the good guys, it's Cell we have to worry about. Hey Trunks, in case I forget to tell you this: Be careful."

"Hey you know I will."

"Uh-huh," Through a monitor in Bulma's robe a wailing sound could be heard. 

"What's a mother to do? I have two sons up at this hour! Chi-Chi would flip if she found out," Bulma said with a smile as she dragged herself out of her chair and up the stairs to baby Trunks room. Trunks chuckled to himself and looked out at the window once again...just in time to see a shadowy figure land outside.Trunks knew who it was but he turned off the lights and went to the guestroom he was inhabiting anyways.As he was setting his alarm he heard someone (presumably his father) walking up the stairs to baby Trunks room. Little Trunks room happened to be on the other side of a thin wall so his parents voices could be heard.

"I thought I said you weren't welcomed here," His mother said but her voice was slightly muffled by the wall.

"No, you said 'Until you are ready to apologize to me for what you did, you aren't welcomed here'," his father growled.

"Oh, I didn't know you listen to me that--" his mothers words were cut short. A few moments later Trunks heard his mother say, "Apology accepted."

__


End file.
